wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwerrus
Gwerrus is a Case 53 held by Cauldron and deposited in Madison, Wisconsin. Personality Being kidnapped turned into a monster, and then illegally detained for who knows how long... She has a right to be pissed. Appearance Gwerrus is a Case 53. She is described as being seven feet tall and heavy in a way that met some middle ground between muscular and fat. Her skin is thick and her features are blunt: she has a porcine nose and cauliflower ears, her fingers are stubby and her lips curled away from her teeth. She wore a gray prisoner uniform with the word "GWERRUS" printed across her shoulders. Abilities and Powers Gwerrus has enhanced strength and a protective ability that allows her to reflect damage, whether physical or powerbased, back onto her attacker.Gwerrus Super strength, reflected damage back onto attacker - Parahuman List, Bolded edit by Wildbow Armsmaster correctly theorized that she either needed to see the person attacking her or that there needed to be some correlation between the person and the damage done. Gwerrus did not have familiarity with her powers, which limited her combat effectiveness. Myrddin identified her power as a kind of balancer if the scales of damage.“Any insights, Myrddin?” a man in armor spoke. Gwerrus backed away as he advanced. A giantess and a man in a suit of gleaming armor. The man twirled a halberd in one hand. “A protective power. I just got a glimpse of the idea behind it. Retribution,” the first man said. He was behind the man in armor, wearing a robe. “Her power’s based around retribution for damage done.” “Damage reflection?” the man in armor asked. “Or does she get more durable as you attack her?” “More likely to be the former than the latter.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.4 History Background While her specific story is not known she was likely abducted by Cauldron and freed by the machinations of the Simurgh. Migration After the Simurgh used Professor Haywire's technology to open a portal to one of Cauldron's bases, Gwerrus escaped. She eventually made it to a restaurant. Sometime later, she picked up and held shoved Egesa towards Matryoshka. Matryoshka told her that she could not take Egesa or she would lose herself. Gwerrus slammed a hand onto a counter and demolished it, surprising herself. She told Matryoshka that there were many guards, fences and transportation. Matryoshka corrected her, telling her that they were called trucks, before Gwerrus told her that people would be hunting her. She then went on to tell her that they would use her to escape before asking her to fold them into her. When a rumble shook the city, Gwerrus translated for Egesa and told Matryoshka to do it now. When Matryoshka said she had gotten that, Gwerrus said that was clever and then told her to use her clever mind to think. Matryoshka then reached out, bent and folded into the woman that Gwerrus had thrown to the ground. Gwerrus asked Matryoshka how long it would take to digest the people she used her power on. Matryoshka told her it might take two or three hours before she clarified herself and said that she couldn't really remember. Gwerrus told her to fold into her, Egesa and then their captives. Matryoshka told her that she would digest her if the escape took more than two hours and Gwerrus said that she was a solider and hard to eat. She kneeled and Matryoshka began to fold her into herself. Sometime into the process, Matryoshka was attacked by Krouse and forced to unwind from Gwerrus. - Excerpt from Migration 17.4 Gwerrus told him that he was brave but stupid before telling Matryoshka that they needed him and for her to fold him. When Matryoshka told her that she would need more people, as she would digest the women she had folded soon, Gwerrus said that they would get more. Egesa kicked him and Matryoshka told her not to hurt him before Gwerrus told her that they were enemies and that they hunted them. Later, Gwerrus advanced on Marrisa. She turned on Krouse after he had dealt with Egesa and told him that he was a stupid brave boy. She followed him out of the restaurant and through the snow until she managed to catch him: grabbing him by the seat of the pants and the back of his coat. He stabbed her hand with his knife only for her power to reflect the damage onto him. She called him a stupid boy. Myrddin used his power to rescue Krouse before Gwerrus, seeing him and the others with him, backed away. They talked about her power before the armored man approached her. She told him that she was stronger than him before asking him why they hunted people like her. He slammed his halberd into the ground and smoke billowed out around him before firing a nonlethal bullet at her. Gwerrus fell to one knee, pressing her hand against her chest, before the armored man set her on fire. She likely burned to death. Trivia *Based on words spoken and some half assed google searches Gwerrus is probably from a region on an alternate earth roughly equivalent to Dutchland. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Case 53s Category:Shaker Category:Brute Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters